


Renewed Farewell

by aguwustdick (sugandrew), beary_scary



Series: A Simple Spoonful [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Coffee Shop, Five finally says goodbye, Five needs a hug, Five says goodnight, Honey meets Vanya, Purely Platonic okay, Swearing, They're friends!!!!!, and we love him, five has feelings, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugandrew/pseuds/aguwustdick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beary_scary/pseuds/beary_scary
Summary: Five's favourite sister is going to meet his favourite (and only) acquaintance. Good bonding happens hell yes.





	Renewed Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it I may or may not have cried writing this.

Today is a big day for Five. His favourite  _ acquaintance _ is going to meet his favourite sister. 

He had been thinking about it for the past week non-stop, so last night he called Vanya to let her know that he was going to visit her with someone, her answer was  _ okay _ , he said goodnight and when she replied he hung up. That farewell felt like the ghost of the cotton against his arm when he told her the world was ending in a week and she didn’t know what to say. The scar was covered in fabric but he still felt the air tickling it with grief.

He was aware that he had been looking at the dark brown liquid in front of him, now lukewarm, that his  _ acquaintance  _ served him. Honey’s concerned stares pressed against the back of his skull. Then something touched his shoulder and he jumped back to reality. The barista took her hand away like it had burned him, her eyes filled with confusion, completely justified, he thought. 

“Okay, buddy, what is going on.” He took a deep breath, preparing his indifference face knowing that she would see behind it anyways. 

“I want you to meet someone.” She nodded, trying to hide her surprise and failing tremendously. If he wasn’t so worried about what was going to happen he would’ve internally laughed. 

She spent the rest of the shift being the queen of small talk like usual, but her eyes shone with anxiety. He wanted to tell her it would be okay, but the words weren’t coming out, so he just stayed quiet and looked at her run around the coffee shop until it was time to close.

The past few weeks she gave up trying to shooh him away when her shift ended, he just stayed outside waiting for her to walk her to the station, keeping him inside meant two extra hands to help her tidy the place up and someone to fill the silence. 

After the task was over and the curtains were down, Five guided Honey in silence, neither of them could talk and think of the worst case scenarios at the same time. Around thirty minutes later they arrived at their destination. The old man-child rang the doorbell and they both waited, fidgeting in their own ways until the locks clicked as they opened. 

“Oh, hello.” Vanya greeted her with the calm of someone that knew who was in front of her.

The college student stood there for a second, recomposing herself.

Five replied with a  _ hi _ , looking at her sister, then at the floor, so she copied him. 

They entered the house and sat down as Vanya filled three cups of coffee and placed them on the table along with milk and sugar.

The first subject they talked about was Honey’s work, transitioning to the day the two of them met. The story took a few giggles out of the two women and the tiniest smile from Five. 

“So how long have you two been friends?” The old man was going to correct her, but the barista responded in a heartbeat. 

“About six months.” His head metaphorically exploded. Honey thought of him as a  _ friend _ ? Since when? Did he miss the memo? He built himself together as fast as he could and moved on with the conversation. 

When Vanya cleaned the table and took the empty mugs, the closed jar of sugar and milk to the kitchen Honey asked, voice low. “Everything okay, chief?”

“Are we?” He sounded genuinely lost.

“Friends? You’re asking me if we’re friends?” She was lost and scared at the same time. He nodded. “I mean, I consider you a friend, I don’t know if you do but…” as usual she started to ramble until he interrupted her. 

“No, no. I just didn’t know. I can’t remember the last time I had a friend, I forgot the requirements.” The barista snorted and ruffled his hair. 

“Requirements? You’re adorable.” Vanya smiled from the kitchen where she was pretending to be deaf to what was going on. What happened to the Five she remembered?

When Honey said something that contained the words  _ hard boiled eggs _ and  _ snot _ , which made his brother almost shriek in disgust it was safe to come back with some snacks.

“You put locks on your windows.” Her brother said when she sat down. She nodded. 

“Criminals can climb.” The college student looked lost, so he filled her in.

“The last time I visited her I broke in. Her windows were unlocked.”

“In my defense I live on the second floor.” 

“You broke in?” Honey asked.

“I climbed, yeah.”

“You climbed? I thought you teleported here.” Vanya asked, confused.

“I mean, I traveled 56 years into the future and fought against fifteen men before I came here, I was worn out.” His mouth felt dry. He never said he had a limit, what if she used it against him? He took a deep breath and his  _ friend _ touched his arm

“That’s why you had blood on your shirt? And, your arm, like?” She pointed at the inside of her elbow and he nodded. 

After that big step and Honey by his side, acting like a shield to his fears, he let go a bit more and talked thinking less. 

His friend and his sister got along really easily like he suspected it would, but it got late and the college student was going to lose the last train home, so he broke the conversation to remind her. 

“Goodbye Vanya, it was really nice meeting you!” Honey said and left, Five didn’t.

“Last time I left I did it without saying goodnight.” He wasn’t looking at her. “So I’m going to say it twice.” He saw his sister smile from the corner of his eye. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Five.” 

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” And after that, without saying anything else he left. Honey was a really good influence to his brother, wasn’t she.

As Five walked Honey to the station silence reigned. Questions shone in the barista’s eyes, she wanted to talk about his sister but didn’t want to ask. “She’s been playing the violin since we were five. I used to listen to her, she’s my favourite sister, you know?” She nodded. “That violin.” He looked at the floor. “I gave it to her.” They stopped at the entrance of the station. When she left his shield would leave too. Every time she did it felt harder to say goodbye. 

“Goodnight, Five, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She smiled at him, turned around and left without looking back. 

He stood there until the train disappeared from view. And then a few minutes more. 

When it was certain that she wasn’t coming back and find the place empty he turned around and left too. 


End file.
